It is a well known fact that in the construction industry and related trades, it is necessary to lift an abundance of very heavy material from the ground level to various elevated levels, depending upon the heighth of the structure.
Presently, a variety of heavy equipment lift devices, such as cranes, heavy forklift devices, etc., are employed for this purpose. Machinery of this nature is extremely expensive to purchase as well as to operate, and ownership of such machines is generally limited to large construction companies or the like. Small construction companies, roofers, remodeling companies, etc. must therefore have heavy materials and the like manually transported to upper levels or rent the necessary heavy equipment. Such rental fees are also quite expensive and include a substantial fee for simply transporting the equipment to and from the job site.
When manual labor is employed to accomplish a heavy lifting operation to an upper level, a considerable number of man hours of work is required and the exhausted condition of the worker or workers thusly employed reduces their working efficiency for the balance of the work day so as to add a somewhat hidden cost to the job.
The cost of the multi-story lift device of the present invention is a relatively small fraction of the cost of the aforementioned heavy lifting equipment and is well within the means of the average smaller operator. In fact, the savings effected by the elimination of high rental and transportation costs for heavy equipment or the considerable costs for manual labor will generally compensate for the full cost of the lift device of the present invention over the period of the completion of a relatively few jobs.